Revenge
by Kaoshi
Summary: Ian Shaw, Owen Shaw's brother is now running his organization and wants revenge on Dom and his crew for killing his brother. This is my first time writing a fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a fan fiction. This takes place after Fast 6 but they don't live in California they live in Spain (like at the end of Fast 5 and beginning of Fast 6). This will mostly be written from Brian's and Dom's POV. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Brian's POV

I wake up beside my beautiful girlfriend Mia who is still asleep. I stare at her for a few minutes debating on if I should wake her up. She looks so peaceful so I don't. I give her a quick kiss on the forehead before I get out of bed. I throw on some blue jeans and a white T-shirt. I then go down the hall to check on Jack who is still sleeping. I give him a kiss on the forehead. _This was his quietest night_, I think to myself. I decide to go take a drive. Before I go I leave a note for Mia. I go in to my garage and just before I get in my car I think about what I was driving just a few years a ago, an orange '97 Toyota Supra. Now I'm driving a silver 2013 Nissan GT-R Black Edition. I get in and push the button on the remote the open the garage door, and then I start my car. I look and the clock and it says 7:10 A.M. I slowly leave the garage so I don't wake up Mia. When I'm on the road I open up.

I'm in 4th gear now and I know there is a sharp corner coming up so I put it in 5th. I'm doing 132 mph now and I'm turning in for the turn. In one swift motion I put her in 4th, put my foot on the E-brake and turn my wheels the other way. I drifted thru the corner and I take my foot off the E-brake and straighten out my wheels and put her back in 5th. About five minutes later I pull up into Dom's driveway.

Dom's POV

I'm in my garage working on my black 2011 Dodge Challenger SRT-10 when Brian pulls up. I grab my beer and go to greet him. "What's up Dom", he says. "What brings you by O'Connor?" I ask. "I was just out for a drive and thought I'd stop by", he says. "Well while you're here I could use you're help", I say. "With what?" he asks. "To start my car while I adjust stuff" I replied.

I know this is a short chapter but it's all I could think of at the moment. I'll post the next chapter when I can. Also if you could review that would be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brian's POV

After a couple hours of adjusting we get it running perfectly. Letty calls us in for breakfast. She made pancakes, eggs and bacon. As we are eating my cell phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket to answer it. It's Mia. "Where are you?" she says. "At Dom's", I reply. "Oh, ok but come home soon ok", she says. "Ok I will, love you". "Love you too". I hang up the phone. A few hours later I come back home. Mia is in the front yard playing with Jack. "Hey babe", I call. "Took you long enough", she jokes. "Sorry Dom needed my help". "You hungry?" she asks. "No, Letty made breakfast for us". "So how was your drive?" she asks. "Good but she's still not handling the way I want her to". "Oh, what about you're Nissan Nismo Skyline GT-R Z-Tune"? "She handles beautifully", I reply. "Nice". "Yeah so what about your Acura NSX"?, I asked. "I don't know I have driven it in awhile cause of Jack. "Well let's see if Dom and Letty can babysit while we go out ", I say. " Sounds good, I'll go call them, she says.

About twenty minutes later Dom and Letty pull. "Hey Jack", Dom calls. We all talk for about ten minutes, then me and Mia leave. I'm driving my blue Nissan Nismo Skyline GT-R Z-Tune and Mia is in her red Acura NSX. When we are in a straight away we line up. We count to three then were off. She beats me off the line and she's ahead of me most of the race. I finally pass her about 100 feet from the finish line, but she uses her NOS and wins. When we stop I get out. "You cheater", I joke. "Whatever". "So wanna race again?" I ask. "Sure if you want you're ass whooped again". "Whatever, how about who ever loses has to cook dinner". "Sure".

Its dinner time and I'm cooking dinner. So yeah I lost the race. I still can't believe I lost. She can really race. Anyway I'm making mac and cheese since its one of the only meals I know how to make. Dom and Letty stay for dinner. "I always knew Torretto's were better racers", Dom says. "Whatever Dom you know I can kick your dirty ass in race". "That's why you have never been able to beat me". "Hey no fighting at the table", Letty says jokingly. We all laugh.

I know this chapter is only written in Brian's POV but I couldn't come up with many things for Dom to say so yeah. Anyway hope you liked this chapter and remember to review. And I'm having writers block so I might not be able to upload for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Replies:**

_**AishaToretto- Thanks for all the support and I will continue to post as long as I am supported also I'm glad that it excites you!**_

_**fastfan- Thanks for the surport**_

_**Sabrina- well guess what… fuck you **_

_**Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 3**

Dom's POV

The next morning I get a call form Hobbs saying that we need to talk. I drive to where he wants to meet. "It's been awhile Torreto", he says. "What do you want Hobbs?" I ask. "You remember Owen Shaw right?" he asks. "How can I forget him?" "Well his brother Ian Shaw is now running his organization and I feel like he might be coming after you and your crew". "Why would he be coming after my crew?' I ask. "Cause he wants revenge for the death of his brother". "Where is he now?'. "As far as we know he is still running jobs in Europe". "So what do you need me for?" "To catch this son of a bitch". " I'll call the team". "Good but you are one man short not counting Letty" "I know just who call".

Brain's POV

The next day Dom comes over. He tells me everything. "So you're telling me that his brother wants to kill us and Hobbs wants us to catch him?" "Yeah, pretty much", Dom says. "Is he crazy? We already lost one person to that crew now he wants us to do it again?" I know that it's the right thing to do but it's not the smartest thing. Like come on we lost Gisele and now he wants to do it again? But it might not be as high risk and also easier since we already beat them once. "I know but we need to or else he could find us and kill us. Remember how he got Mia last time", Dom says. "What about the rest of the team", I ask. "I haven't called them yet". "Do you think they'll help" "I have no idea", he says. "Well if we are going to go thru with this we need all the help we can get. And with Gisele gone we are a man short", I say. "I know just who to get. But we need to go to Tokyo". "Who is it?" I ask. "Sean Boswell. He was a friend of Han's". "Is he a good driver? I ask. "Like I said he was friends with Han". "What about Mia and Letty?" "They will have to come too I guess", Dom says. "So when do we leave?" I ask. "In a few days, Hobbs is arranging transport in and out of Japan", he says. "Do you think Letty will help?" I don't know I haven't talk to her about it, and if she doesn't want to I won't push her".

_**I know that my chapters are short but I find it works best for me but I promise I will post a long chapter at one point. And like always please review. **_


End file.
